'Whiplash' Fay
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 9px, #AAA 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 50%, transparent 7px, #BBB 9px, transparent 10px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 5px, #CCC 7px, transparent 8px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 50%, transparent 3px, #DDD 5px, transparent 6px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 1px, #EEE 3px, transparent 4px), #000; background-size:1px 15px; color:#FFF; text-shadow:1px 1px 3px #000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | SS |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | COolness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Steel blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | WOlf (duh) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Lane Boy ~{21 Pilots) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 9px, #AAA 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 50%, transparent 7px, #BBB 9px, transparent 10px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 5px, #CCC 7px, transparent 8px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 50%, transparent 3px, #DDD 5px, transparent 6px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 1px, #EEE 3px, transparent 4px), #000; background-size:1px 15px; color:#FFF; text-shadow:1px 1px 3px #000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Young Adult |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Security guard |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Speices | Grey wolf |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Keep zopotopia safe |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Apartment in the ghetto |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Searina Fay-Sister |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Lawbreakers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Being cool |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Embarassment |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Whiplani |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} Whiplash is a cool cat- er wolf. Appearence Silky steel blue covers his fur and grey eyes dart from his smooth face. A cocky smile clings to his snout everywhere he goes and his security guard outfit is always within a mile's reach. In his freetime he wear a white tank and skinny jeans. He has several pairs of sunglasses and dogtags. He wears gold studs in his ears. The cool guy personality hides his golden heart. He is very kind and funny. He cares deeply for everyone and wants to ensure their wellbeing. He is protective and perhaps a bit slow to catch up on quick retorts. Realtionships Searina Fay: Being his sister, he usually takes a lot of sarcasm from her. Though he is never really certian when she is being serious or not he knows she means well. Ailani Dawnstrike: Whiplash has a huge crush on her even if she dosen't return it. He has never openly said he likes her but its easy to tell. Rachel Stormflight: Is terrified she is going to poison him one day. Trivia *Works at the mall as a security guard Gallery Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Male Category:Wolf Category:Content (SS) Category:Canids Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Predators Category:Predator Category:Zootopia Citizen